Star Wars: The Force Unleashed III
by Sam Fisher 007
Summary: My take on how I'd like to have seen The Force Unleashed III. After Darth Vader's escape from Alliance captivity, the Rebels have discovered one last cloning facility. The main focus on the story is Starkiller attempting, once and for all, to eradicate what is left of his clones so Vader cannot reproduce another apprentice. IN-PROGRESS.
1. Dramatis Personae

**NOTE:** This story place two hours after the events in _Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II_.

**Dramatis Personae:**

Ackbar; commanding officer, _Independence _(Mon Calamari male).

Boba Fett; Mandalorian bounty hunter (human male).

Dark Apprentice; perfected clone (human male).

Darth Vader; Sith Lord (human male).

Emperor Palpatine; Sith Lord (human male).

Galen Marek/Starkiller; Rebel and former apprentice to Darth Vader (human male).

Glemmif; executive officer, _Independence _(Mon Calamari male).

Juno Eclipse; commanding officer, _Sovereign_ (human female).

PROXY; droid.

Rahm Kota; Rebel General and Jedi master (human male).

Wedge Antilles; Red Two, Rebel pilot (human male).


	2. Arrival

_**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**_

**STAR WARS**

**THE FORCE UNLEASHED III**

**Chapter One: Arrival.**

_**Rogue Shadow**_

__The _Rogue Shadow_ sped through hyperspace, en route to Dantooine. It had only been hours ago when Galen Marek, after defeating the Sith Lord Darth Vader, had him placed aboard his personal ship. It was now his task to get him to the rebel base.

Marek sat in the co-pilot's chair, with Juno Eclipse at the helm. Behind in, in the rear seats, were PROXY and General Rahm Kota. And in the rear bay that doubled as a training room, sat Vader; captive and subdued.

Juno sat at the helm in the ship's dimly-lit cabin, admiring the blue, swirling visage of hyperspace in the viewport. She never grew tired of the sight, being commanding officer of the starship _Salvation _before the battle of Kamino; before _he _came back. While he was in complete denial of being the original Galen Marek, this clone retained every last ounce of personality from the last one, and he had never forgotten her. _He came back for me…but if this is the _real _Galen, how did he survive the Emperor's assault against him?_

She looked at Marek, who remained quiet, but with a barely visible smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with her native Corulag accent.

Marek straightened himself in his seat. "I'm just thinking…everything about my life is now almost perfect. I've found you, I'm reunited with General Kota, and PROXY, and now the Bane of my existence is captured, and soon to be in Rebel captivity."

Juno was glad they could both forget all of the hardships of the past, even if they were only hours ago; the destruction of her first command; the loss of many good officers; not to mention her being thrown several stories down by Vader.  
>"You may have just given the Alliance the upper hand against the Empire. With Vader in captivity, we can get him to talk, and extract information from him to attack Imperial Bases!"<p>

Now Marek was grinning. "I suppose I should be grateful the Alliance I inspired has managed to capture a top operative," then his expression was all business, "but, unfortunately, the Empire won't be completely stopped until the Emperor is dead."

Juno's excitement dimmed. _Of course, he is the key to ridding the galaxy of corruption. That, and we must also bring down the Death Star, the Empire's new killing machine._

Kota spoke up from behind. "Don't be too pessimistic, you two," Kota said with his usual wisdom, "we may not take down the Empire completely when Vader is dead, but with one of their assets gone, it's bound to demoralize them slightly."

A bleeping noise interrupted their conversation. "We're being hailed by the _Intrepid." _She noted, opening up a frequency. "_Intrepid, _this is _Rogue Shadow; _is there an emergency?"

"_Not at all, Captain Eclipse," _said the voice of the _Intrepid'_s male commanding officer, Captain Denison Tyrell, "_this is just a reminder to drop out of hyperspace to transfer Vader over to us. We also have a contingent of Stormtroopers captured from Kamino, to interrogate on the way to the base."_

Juno nodded as though she were on his ship. "Understood," and she pulled back on the lever. Immediately, the swirling was replaced with long, pinprick streaks for the briefest second before they reverted to realspace. The _Rogue Shadow, _along with a fleet of various starships; two Mon Calamari cruisers, four Galofree-yards Medium Transports, a Nebulon-B Escort Frigate with a Mark I counterpart, a pair of Action VI transports, two CR90 Corellian Corvettes, with one of them being the _Intrepid, _exited from hyperspace a few miles from Dantooine.A fighter escort consisting of several Z-95 Headhunters, Y-Wings, R-22 Spearheads and R-41 Starchasers, followed soon after.

Juno brought the _Shadow _about and approached the _Intrepid_. Starkiller spoke up.

"The commanding officer will need a couple of extra people to oversee the interrogation session. I will join General Kota-"

"No," Juno interrupted. "You've been through enough. Stay here."

"I have to assist in interrogating him, Juno. I need to get as much information out of him as I can."

Juno sighed, knowing full well she couldn't stand the thought of being away from him again. She stood up and followed Marek into the rear cabin, stopped him for a moment, then kissed him deeply. "Don't be gone long, Galen. And don't let Vader control you."

"I promise you, Juno, he will never be in control of me again…"


	3. Assault

**Chapter two: Assault.**

**_Intrepid_**

Starkiller stood in the command bridge of the _Intrepid. _After Vader had been transferred over into the brig with a group of Rebel soldiers, he entered the bridge with Captain Tyrell as the vessel approached Dantooine. The planet's blue oceans and brown landmasses filled the thin viewport. The image, along with the hum of the ship's engines, brought some tranquility, but now, for the first time since his confrontation with Vader, he was uneasy. Vader's last words still haunted him.

_As long as she lives…I will always control you…_

The thought of losing Juno frightened him. _Don't worry about it, _he thought to himself, _Vader's in captivity now._

The voice of the _Intrepid'_s helm officer interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain Tyrell, we are approaching the planet's atmosphere. We will arrive at the base shortly."

"I think it's time we ask our captive a few questions," Tyrell said with a smirk. He nodded at Starkiller and Kota to accompany him to the ship's main brig.

A few minutes later, they arrived. The brig was large, the surrounding walls a pale white color. An airlock sat only a few inches away. Starkiller and Kota stood outside, their hands on their lightsabers. Captain Tyrell entered the brig; a tall-standing form, draped in a shroud, remained inside. The familiar breathing noise told him it was Vader. _Good, _he thought, _I can leave that on for the first phase._

He looked at the stormtrooper contingent with a sneer. The twelve soldiers were clothed in their signature white armor and helmets.

"This interrogation won't take long, Imperial scum. All you have to do is answer a few questions about a superior officer. If you talk, you get to stay on my starship for the rest of the trip, and if not," he pointed a thumb at the airlock, "you're space dust!"

He saw one of the men visibly shudder, which only made him sneer more. He walked up to one of the troops and grabbed him by the arm, shoving him into the airlock.

"Tell me what you know of your employer!" he shouted.

"I will never dishonor Lord Vader, even if it means death at the hands of the Alliance!"

Tyrell slapped the outer door button. "All right, then!" Then he opened the airlock. A quick scream followed by a rush of wind confirmed the trooper had flown into space.

It wasn't that he enjoyed killing an unarmed officer; but he couldn't deny being glad to have one less murdering stormtrooper on his starship.

"Now, who's next?" he shouted, growing frustrated. "Your turn!" he grabbed another officer, and this time, removed his personal blaster pistol and placed it against his head.

"Tell me about Darth Vader! What is the Emperor planning next?!" Not surprisingly, this stormtrooper also held his tongue. "You are awfully loyal for a grunt!"

Suddenly, Vader spoke, his voice deep and nearly emotionless. "But he is not afraid of you. He's curious that you intend to blast him, before throwing him out of an airlock."

Tyrell entered the brig with Starkiller, Kota and three soldiers, while two others kept an eye on the remaining stormtroopers. Tyrell ripped the shroud off and suppressed a wince as he surveyed Vader. He was much taller than the Tyrell and the two Jedi. His entire bodysuit, armor, boots, and cloak were ebony-colored; his mask had eyes that resembled goggles, with a triangular grate where a mouth would be, and a dome-shaped helmet completed him. A lightsaber was hooked to his belt. Tyrell noticed his right hand was missing, with only electronic wires sticking out. _Damage from his fight with Starkiller, no doubt, _he mused.

"So you _can _talk, then. Who are you really, Vader?" The _Intrepid _shuddered as she passed through Dantooine's atmosphere. Outside the viewport, he could see clouds, along with several escort fighters.

He heard the breathing for a few seconds before Vader answered. "You don't want to know who I am," he said as though reading Tyrell's mind, "…you obviously only want to know my intentions…"

Tyrell considered more extreme measures. He walked closer to Vader and gestured a hand to his mask.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't take off that mask and helmet!" he yelled.

Vader breathed again. "Do you value your life? And do you have the power of the Force on your side, as General Kota and…_Starkiller _do?" Tyrell noticed Vader actually hiss as he said the latter's name. Tyrell felt a surge of fear rush through him. _Maybe the rumors of Vader being a Sith Lord are true_

"_Approaching Dantooine outpost," _the helmsman's voice echoed through Tyrell's comlink. The _Intrepid _slowly glided down towards the surface.

"Acknowledged," he responded, then shut off the comlink, turning to Vader. "You obviously allowed yourself to get caught."

"Smart rebel…" he muttered.

**_Slave I_**

Only a few miles away from the rebel ship and its fighter escort, _Slave I_, a _Firespray-_class starship belonging to the infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter Boba Fett flew ahead, her torpedo maws open, and her laser cannons ready to fire.

Fett sat back in his chair, following the tracking signal placed on Vader's belt. He sneered under his helmet as he prepared to assault the transport.

_Slave I _banked to starboard and followed along.

**_Intrepid_**

"Starkiller refused to end my life; he still follows the light side of the force."

Marek tensed at the mention of his name. "I'm considering ending your life now, regardless of the consequences!"

Suddenly, he heard an alarm in the background. _What could be setting it off?_

"Sir!" an officer rushed from the bridge, "we are being jammed by an unknown source; we've lost contact with the fleet!"

Captain Tyrell's expression went from frustrated to confused. Starkiller shared his confusion; _did the imperials send another ship?_ Tyrell turned back to Vader. Angrily, he said, "Well…_Lord _Vader, now that you're caught with nowhere else to go, what's the next step in your brilliant plan?"

Vader immediately answered. "Assaulting your base…"

The source of the jamming, a _Firespray-_class assault vessel, registered on the scanners of the _Intrepid _and her fighter escort. The ship released a pair of concussion missiles at the Blockade Runner's engines.

Marek heard the loud sound of metal buckling, his eyes turned to the brig, where Vader's restraints began to loosen.

Vader bellowed, "…and wiping out any resistance in my way!"

In near-perfect synchronization, the metal plating flew outward, striking Captain Tyrell in his face, and knocking several other officers down as well, and then the _Intrepid _lurched forcibly. A massive explosion was heard in the engine section. The remaining eleven stormtroopers began fighting the attacking rebel soliders and removing their weapons. Starkiller quickly removed his lightsabers and activated them with a _snap-hiss_. Kota did the same. Their blue and green blades lit up in the now-smoking cabin.

The _Firespray-_class ship's missile fire took out half of the Blockade Runner's engine area, causing it to lose control. The rebel ship nosed down towards the outpost, which spread out along several acres of land, surrounded by a tall fence, along with a group of guard towers and smaller buildings. The main headquarters, two stories tall, sat in the middle, and the Blockade Runner was on a collision course with the same area.

The fighter escort spread out. Five Y-Wings, being the sturdiest fighters in the Rebellion, took the lead, tracking the _Slave I, _and attempting to drawn fire from the damaged ship. The Z-95's sped around, with the agile R-22's and R-41's charging behind, their cannons blasting in the direction of their attacker. One of the Y-Wing fighters unleashed an Ion blast in an attempt to disable their attacker, and it was quickly sidestepped as _Slave I _did a complete roll-around.

**Y-Wing fighter-Red two**

From the cockpit of his fighter, Wedge Antilles kept his steady hands at the control stick, concentrating on the spinning _Firespray. _The oval-shaped ship fired its lower laser cannons and the onslaught made contact with one of the Headhunters. Wedge heard the fighter's lone occupant scream as the blasts shredded through the cockpit and fuselage. Small parts of the fighter drifted past; there was no sign of its pilot. Wedge murmured an angry curse, sickened by the death of a pilot, only hours after the Kamino campaign.

Wedge came about to follow the _Firespray_, getting a good look at the listing _Intrepid _and the enemy ship as it destroyed two more fighters. He gave his Y-Wing more thrust, but what it had in armor and firepower, it lacked in speed. Angrily, he fired his laser cannons, but the bolts were absorbed the armor plating.

Captain Eclipse's voice sounded in the cockpit, occasionally muffled by static: _"Attention, Red Squadron, the…'mpire as disp…a fleet to assault us…"_

Wedge shuddered at the thought of Star Destroyers in orbit. His fear only worsened as an alarm went off; he checked his navigation computer and noted several new targets; Imperial TIE Fighers.

"Red Leader, we have new targets, bearing inbound. TIE's on our backs!"

Red leader answered, _"Copy, Red two. Red Squadron, we have more company, it appears this was a trap." _Then he signed off.

_Darth Vader planned this out from the beginning, _he knew. _It was far too easy, and now more alliance personnel have paid the price._

Wedge sped farther ahead, catching up with the _Intrepid _and the fighter escort when a blue flash filled his vision.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go quiet. He glimpsed several fighters, Rebel and Imperial alike, retreating in opposite directions; some still fighting each other, the rest speeding away from the battle zone. A massive shockwave spread out, shredding through any fighters close enough, and pushing the _Intrepid _further down to the base. He only managed to pull back the opposite direction as fallout from the blast rammed his Y-Wing, shearing off one of its engine nacelles and sending it on an endless spin.

The last images he saw before his vision went blank were the _Intrepid _crashing through the base, along with the _Firespray _making its approach.


End file.
